


Kumkani

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: “Kumkani” - “King”“Kumkani wam” - “My king”“Ukuhlwa okulungileyo, kumkani wam.” - “Good evening, My King.”“Ubonakala umhle.” - “You look beautiful.”“Enkosi” - “Thank You”“sithandwa sam“ - “my love”“Ndibize ngegama lam“ - “call me by my name”“Kakade, uKumkani wam.” - “Of course, My King.”“Uziva uhle kakhulu.“ - “You feel so good.”“Ndikuthanda kakhulu. Gungqa imilenze yakho kum. Ndindincede. Ndingene kum, uthando lwam.”  - “I love you so much. Wrap your legs around me. Pull me in. Pull me in, my love.”





	Kumkani

He, without a doubt,  _absolutely_  loved the way you said the word. The tone of voice you would use. He couldn’t get enough of it. So when you cascaded down the brown stairwell of the beautiful building, wearing a beautiful evening gown, walked up to him and greeted him with a smooth,  _“Ukuhlwa okulungileyo, Kumkani wam.”_ His demeanor immediately changed. 

Nobody at the gala knew about you two and your rendezvous you’ve had with each other but it wasn’t their business anyway. T’Challa wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. “Ubonakala umhle.” He cooed in your ear. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Enkosi.” You replied, turning around so now your back was pressed against his chest. 

The King’s large hands caressed your sides as he leaned his head on your shoulder. “Why don’t we take this up to the room?” He mumbled to you. Holding his hands. you let out a light laugh. “But what about the gala? Don’t you have other world leaders to talk to? I’d hate to be a distraction for my King.” You teased. He scoffs. “Too late for that.” With a slight force, T’Challa twirled you around, making you gasp. You tilted your head to the grand stairwell. 

“Let’s go.” You said.

* * *

 _“Bast…”_  He mumbles, putting his head in the crook of your neck. “So…good. 

You grind against him, meeting his thrust. “T…Challa…..baby….” You moan, planting your hands on his back, feeling it heave with every thrust. You and the King have had encounters like this many times, but it was never while a gala was going on. It gave you a  _rush_. World leaders looking for the King of Wakanda at the Gala but he was too busy making you see stars an calling out to the Panther Goddess herself. 

How scandalous of you.

“Y/N….” The King trailed off. You wrapped your legs around his waist, his thrust becoming more powerful. “Ndibize ngegama lam.” He cooed in your ear. You shivered. “Kumkani wam.” You moaned, grabbing his bicep. “Uziva uhle kakhulu.“ He groaned in response. Asking you to repeat the two words, he quickened his pace. Your moans became louder. The air became thicker. “T”Challa!” You yelped, arching your back as your orgasm started to approach. 

**_“Cum for me. Cum for your king.”_ **

He held you tightly and watched as you squirmed underneath him. “BAST!’ You screamed as your orgasm took over. “Ndikuthanda kakhulu. Gungqa imilenze yakho kum. Ndindincede. Ndingene kum, uthando lwam.” He whispered to you. 

Coming down from your high, you hugged him back. Once you were back to your senses, you found yourself spread across his chest. “Sithandwa sam?” You asked him. He rubbed your shoulder, nodding confidently. You smiled. “No more rendezvous, Y/N.” He told you, making you sit up. “Be mine,  _officially._ ” You stared at him, trying to see if he was joking. 

He wasn’t. 

He smirked at you and leaned in. Kissing him passionately, you accepted. 

“Kakade, uKumkani wam.”  

**Author's Note:**

> “Kumkani” - “King”
> 
> “Kumkani wam” - “My king”
> 
> “Ukuhlwa okulungileyo, kumkani wam.” - “Good evening, My King.”
> 
> “Ubonakala umhle.” - “You look beautiful.”
> 
> “Enkosi” - “Thank You”
> 
> “sithandwa sam“ - “my love” 
> 
> “Ndibize ngegama lam“ - “call me by my name”
> 
> “Kakade, uKumkani wam.” - “Of course, My King.”
> 
> “Uziva uhle kakhulu.“ - “You feel so good.”
> 
> “Ndikuthanda kakhulu. Gungqa imilenze yakho kum. Ndindincede. Ndingene kum, uthando lwam.” - “I love you so much. Wrap your legs around me. Pull me in. Pull me in, my love.”


End file.
